Vacation
by trishaj48
Summary: The team goes away for a few days. Should be rated M 90% smut - 10% vacation and a surprise tossed in there too. As always I own nothing connected with CSI, the writers and producers do.
1. Chapter 1

It happened as seldom as an eclipse but it happened, the whole team had a managed to get some time off together. They had all talked about taking a vacation, everyone wanted to get away from the city.

"Let's go to the mountains," Sara said. "Yeah," Warrick replied, "I always wanted to go skiing." " I want to go snowmobiling," Catherine said. "Know what would be fun try," Sara said, "snowshoeing." Gil laughed, "Then it's settled, I'll make the arrangements. I have a friend who works in Breckenridge, Colorado. There is a ski resort there and they offer all the things you people want to do plus a lot more." Gil made a few phone calls and soon everything was arranged. Gil rented a full size van, no one seen the need to drive individual cars.

FRIDAY: It was agreed that everyone would leave their cars locked in the impound lot - "Can't think of a safer place," Catherine had remarked.

Right after shift everyone loaded up the van, Gil took the first shift driving and Sara would ride shotgun. Gil stood laughing as everyone piled in, "Nick, Sophia, Jim, Annie, Catherine, Warrick, Greg, Archie, Sara and me. Damn I feel like I am taking nose count," Gil said.

"Just like a daddy," Nick said laughing.

"Hey, who invited you too?" Catherine said, to Greg and Archie as she was trying to settle next to Warrick.

"I did," Sara said, "So be good little children and don't fight."

"10 hours in the car with Greg, Archie, Nick and Warrick will be interesting to say the least," Catherine had commented.

Sophia and Annie just laughed. The first five hours were not to bad, almost everyone slept. Gil pulled into a service station, "We need to fill up and switch drivers," he said, "I think I was starting to drift a little back there."

Everyone agreed that now would be a good time to grab a bite to eat. After everyone ate the van was gassed up, snacks purchased, bathroom breaks taken and everyone piled back into the van this time with Warrick behind the wheel and Catherine ridding shotgun.

"There is a service station just off 9," Gil said to Warrick, "Turn in there and I'll take over."

The next five hours was a little more hectic, Sophia and Annie were talking and pointing out various land marks each remembering a past trip. Archie and Greg were watching cartoons on the DVD player. Nick and Jim were each playing a handheld game. Gil, who had purposely went to the very back of the van hunting for some since of quiet, smiled at Sara, "Just like a bunch of kids." Gil and Sara managed to sleep, her head resting on his shoulder and his propped on a pillow against the window.

When they arrived at the service station the van was once more gassed up and people repositioned to where they wanted to be. Annie remarked that they must all look a sight, "10 grown people all trying to climb into a van."

"Jack said he would have everything we needed at the cabin so there will be no need to stop again," Gil said.

"CABIN?" Nick remarked, "How are we all going to fit into a cabin." Gil laughed, "It is a four bedroom cabin."

Gil pulled into the drive and was greeted by a man who looked like he could be a football player standing next to him was a lady who was as petite as he was large. "Jack," Gil said pumping the mans hand, "It has been forever." Introductions were made. "This is my wife, Millie. She has seen to it that everything you asked for is in the cabin," Jack said, "I arranged for a small rental car just liked you asked. Have a great holiday." Jack handed Gil a set of keys then climbed into his truck.

"This place is beautiful," Annie said. The outside looked like a log cabin, there was a wrap around porch complete with swings and rockers. The great room was open with a large fireplace in the middle. There also was a full kitchen and stackable washer/dryer and a gas grill on the deck.

"This is what I like," Gil said going over to one of the walls. He pushed a button and the wall retreated exposing a large window. "It is breathtaking," Sara said, "And the view of the mountain - spectacular."

"The basement is a game room along with a smaller bedroom with a set of bunk beds," Gil said, "I figured Greg and Archie could stay there."

"Cool," Greg said, "I can challenge Archie to an all night pool game." "All the upstairs bedrooms have a queen size bed and a fireplace. Each room has it's own bath," Gil continued, "So let's unpack and everyone find a place to sleep then we can work on getting something to eat."

The four couples looked at each other, each thinking the same thing but just not sure how to say it. Jim finally just smiled, "Hell we are all adults around here." He picked up his and Annie's cases and said, "Coming dear?" Annie blushed a little as she followed him up the stairs.

Jim's words brought nervous giggles among the others as Warrick picked up his and Catherine's bags and Nick got his and Sophie's. "Guess that leaves us to share a room," Gil said to Sara.

Sara laughed, "You and I have been sharing a room for the last 6 months now so why should this be any different." Six pair of eyes popped wide open and six mouths fell to the floor, "You and Gil?" Greg said. Jim stuck his head over the upstairs rail, "I thought you CSI's would have figured that out by now."

Everyone laughed and went to their rooms to settle in. In their room Sara said, "You did this on purpose." "What?" Gil said smiling. "You have been trying to think of a way to tell the others we are a couple and this was your sneaky way of doing it," Sara said. Gil wrapped her in his arms, "You are so smart."

The team was adjusting to Gil and Sara as a couple, Catherine had remarked that she always suspected they were "hot for each other" but could not prove it. Jim just laughed, "I have known from day one." Annie smiled, "I knew form day two, Jim told me."

Later that evening Gil started the fire in the fireplace, the lights were dimmed and everyone was sitting around looking out the window wall at the scenery. Sara had excused herself and ran upstairs. Everyone giggled when she came back downstairs, "What?" she said.

"Your pajama's," Nick said. "Hey, they are warm," Sara said. Sara was wearing a pair of adult footie pajamas. Gil pulled her into his arms, "It makes no difference if you are in a negligee, cotton nightgown or footie pj's, you are still the sexiest woman I know. You turn me on." Sara blushed and everyone else giggled.

"I think they are cute," Annie said, "Where did you get then I would love a pair." "I only have one question," Greg said, "How can you have sex in footie pajamas?" "I take them off her," Gil said kissing her as he started to lower the zipper. Sara grabbed his hand to stop him from going any further then she whispered something in his ear.

"Someone's gonna get some," Greg said. Archie laughed, "It sure isn't gonna be me and you." Greg crawled over next to Archie, "Come on admit it - you know I turn you on." Archie grabbed a cushion from one of the sofa's and started to hit Greg with it, this quickly turned into a wrestling match. While the others were cheering either Greg or Archie on Gil and Sara snuck off to their room.

Locking the door Gil went to Sara and wrapped her in his arms. Their mouths met, Sara's tongue ever hungry for Gil's, traced his lips and then teasingly darted in and out of his warm sweet mouth.

Gil's fingers found the zipper to Sara's footies, slowly Gil eased them from Sara's shoulders, his hands caressing her as he did. Gil eased her to the bed. He could feel Sara's body tremble as his fingers began to explore those places she gave to only him.

Sara moaned deeply when Gil inserted his fingers into her opening and started pumping them. Gil moved his lips from hers to her breasts, sucking at each pert pink nipple. With licks, nibbles and kisses they were soon lovingly attacking her aroused clit. Sara called his name as she spent her juices.

Gil wrapped his arms around Sara and pulled her on top of him, her breathing quickened as Gil cupped her breasts and once more sucked at her nipples. Sara now straddled Gil naked, beautiful. He could feel her wetness pouring over his now rock hard arousal, and with one move of her hips she slid him inside.

They rocked together, slow at first as Gil continued to play with her breasts. Gil once more turned, he was now atop her. Sara began to move beneath him, feeling the walls of her opening stroking him tightly was almost more then Gil could stand. His thrusts became harder, more demanding as his body took over in an almost carnal fashion. The room was filled with the sounds that loves make as each released themselves.

Gil and Sara lay entwined, soaked in one another's sweat and shaking from the intense please they felt and the coolness of the room. Gil reached for a quilt that had fallen to the floor and covered them with it.

Meanwhile, downstairs the others realized that Gil and Sara had slipped off. "I told you someone was gonna get some," Greg said. One by one the other couples headed upstairs.

"I think we got cheated out of the lovin," Archie said.

Gil and Sara's room was not the only one to be filled with the sounds and scents of love that night, so were the other three.


	2. Chapter 2

SATURDAY: The next morning the team grabbed an apple cinnamon bagel and coffee from Cool River Coffee House to get their day started and decide what they wanted to do first. They decided to ride to the Continental Divide on rented snowmobiles.

No one could think of a better way to experience breathtaking view of the Rocky Mountains. After lunch they wandered the streets of this Victorian style town. Sara was impresses with a shop that sold authentic Navajo weavings.

After a delightful dinner their first day ended with a trip to the Backstage Theatre, one of the few places that hosted live shows, which really impressed Grissom.

Later that night they all once more gathered around the fireplace. Jim had found a store that sold an excellent wine and as they each enjoyed a glass they talked about what they would like to do next.

Greg mentioned that he had seen a restaurant that advertised pecan cinnamon raisin french toast for breakfast and showed them all a brochure he had picked up for a century old, authentic gold mine. "They have tours," Warrick said. "I seen and ad for snowboarding," Greg said, "That sounds like fun."

It was decided that they would start the day with pecan cinnamon raisin french toast, go explore the mine and try snowboarding. Jim wanted to check out a diner called Stake and Rib ,"A friend of mine ate there and said the food would melt in your mouth." "Oh yes," Annie added, "And their Chipotle Stuffed Shrimp is to die for." "Sounds heavenly," Catherine said, "A perfect way to end the day."

"What do you think Nick?" Rick asked. It was then that they all noticed that Sophia and Nick had already slipped upstairs. The others smiled and retired to their rooms also.

"I have been waiting to do this all day," Sophia said as she slipped Nick's shirt off and kissed his chest. Nick smiled as Sophia undressed for him, God how he loved it. When she had finished Nick eased her to the bed. Sucking at her breast, Nick's hands went further down, feeling her legs fall open for him.

His fingers traced Sophia's skin, the smooth, cooled texture of it sending surges of pleasure through his body. Nick could feel himself growing in anticipation. Nick caressed her body softly, dipping his fingers into her opening he gathered her moisture, coated her clit and began to massage slowly, feeling instantly, how her body reacted.

Leaving Sophia's breasts, he trailed a kiss down to her flat torso, his tongue dipping into her belly button before reaching the edge of her mound, the aroma simply driving him mad.

Tonguing her clit relentlessly he could feel her body start to tense, hungrily he took all she had to give him and still pushed his tongue in her opening looking for more.

Nick lay on his back, as Sophia eased his throbbing manhood in her, her warmth and tightness drew a groan out of him. He moved his hips slightly and their eyes connected, watching as they began to move in sync. Nick reached for Sophia's breasts and massaged her nipples as they rocked back and forth together.

Sophia's breathing began to become labored as she cried out with each thrust Nick made up into her. her second orgasm began to approach and hit her just as Nick exploded deep inside her. Sophia fell forward resting on Nick's chest. "You're becoming a real cowgirl," Nick said when his breathing returned to normal. Sophia laughed, "I have figured out how to ride that stallion of yours."

SUNDAY: The next day while they were enjoying their french toast Catherine brought up the idea of everyone going dog sledding. "I think that might be fun," Warrick said. "Not as much fun as we had last night," Catherine added with a big smile.

"We really are getting left out of all the lovin," Greg said. Once more Archie made it more the obvious that HE was not going to help Greg find some. "Then I guess I will have to find my own," Greg said looking around. "You go Grego," Warrick said.

After a day of snowboarding and dog sledding they arrived back at the cabin that night Annie said, "I am heading for a hot shower, my back is killing me." Jim grabbed the bottle of wine, two glasses and headed upstairs. "Have fun," Gil said smiling. "I will," Jim said.

In their room Annie had finished her shower and was standing in front of the fireplace in just a robe. "So why don't we slip this robe off you," Jim said, his hands went to her shoulders and pushed the material back and off her, gently following it down her arm until it was completely off of her.

Pushing it to the floor, he gazed at her as his hands then went to her shoulders. "Let me give you a back rub," Jim said, as his hands went to her shoulders, gently massaging then before running his fingertips lightly down the length of her back before coming back up on the sides and back to her shoulders.

Annie's body trembled at his touch. Every nerve ending in her body was alive and she moved slightly, a moan escaping her lips. She could feel the beginnings of her wave as it crept slowly, with each pass of his hands on her back driving her insane with desire.

"You know what this is doing to me," Annie moaned. "Just what I wanted it to," was Jim's reply, as he led her to the bed. Jim's kisses went first to Annie's neck then slowly down to her breasts, after paying a lot of attention to her nipples he moved between her legs. Annie's feet were planted to either side of Jim's shoulders giving him access to her womanhood.

Jim took no time in finding his intended target, her clit. His tongue flicked at it as he slowly inserted his finger. Annie moaned deeply when Jim's finger found her g spot. Annie's body began to tremble as her climax neared, Jim pumped his fingers faster, a soft cry escaped Annie's lips as she gave in and spent herself for the man she had loved for longer then she could remember.

Jim moved up and behind her, Annie had learned a while ago that this was his favorite way to make love. She raised her leg slightly to allow him entry. Jim groaned deeply as he entered her, her love tunnel was still quivering from her climax and it closed tightly around his manhood.

Jim loved this position, he loved the fact that he could stimulate Annie's spot again and that he could massage her breast. The combination of the two soon put Annie over the edge, her juices flowed over Jim's manhood. With that he pushed deep with in her and released himself. The next morning they would wake up still lying that way.


	3. Chapter 3

MONDAY: The next morning the ladies had decided that they were going to cook breakfast, "And you fella's are fixing dinner," Annie said, "We have a beautiful grill on the patio. We have not made any planes for today so I, for one, would like to spend at least one day in this gorgeous cabin."

All the other ladies agreed so the men also agreed that it would be nice to send one day at "home." "I think we don't have much choice in the matter," Jim had remarked.

Annie said to Gil, "We will have to go to town and restock the refrigerator." "Tell you what," Gil said, "We can all go to town." Quickly Annie said, "I was thinking about taking the car into town, Sara and I have some personal things we need to get and there is no need dragging everyone to the grocery store."

Annie and Sara made a trip to town. Before they drove back the girls stopped at a pizza place to grab lunch. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Annie asked Sara.

"No," Sara said taking a small bag and heading for the ladies room. A few minutes later Sara came out, Annie looked at her," Well?" "Two lines means yes. Oh how am I going to tell Gil?"

"I would suggest not in front of everyone," Annie said hugging her.

When they got back to the cabin everyone helped unload the car, "Get every thing taken care of?" Gil asked. Sara just nodded.

The team spent the day relaxing in the cabin, there was a pool table in the basement along with a large assortment of board games, plenty of movies to watch and a bookshelf filled with all kinds of books.

As the sunset the men had finished fixing dinner, Nick had put himself in charge of the grill, Gil had made a salad and Warrick seen to dessert, apple pie with vanilla ice cream on top. Along with the stakes and the veggie burgers there was potatoes and veggies grilling.

After dinner everyone sat on the porch, everyone decided it was far to nice out side so they wrapped in blankets against the chill. Jim suggested wine. "Hon, lets have some nice hot chocolate instead," Annie said, "I found some rich Swiss chocolate."

"Tomorrow will be our last day," Gil said, "There is a cross-country skiing trip that covers a lot of the Arapahoe National Forest that is not accessible any other way. It includes a stop at a Swiss style chalet for lunch and a chance to warm up. I was thinking we could all go."

This was the one thing that Gil had looked forward to doing. "Why not," Jim said, "Sounds like a blast." They all agreed even though Archie and Greg were not to cool on the idea, but what the heck, Gil had gone along with all the stuff everyone else wanted to do even though they knew he did not want to.

"I'm freezing," Catherine said, standing and heading for the inside. "I have a way to warm you," Warrick said, smiling. "Not now," Catherine said, with a look that Warrick knew meant LATER. Greg looked at Archie, "Don't even think about it."

"I wasn't," Greg said, "I was thinking about a cold beer and a game of pool. "Works for me," Archie said standing.

Everyone else went inside, "Gil can we stay for a minute?" Sara asked. Gil grabbed a second blanket and wrapped it around her, Sara was sitting between his legs, her back against his chest.

"There is something I need to tell you," she said. "I am all yours," Gil said. "I hope so," Sara said, an almost sad tone in her voice. "Hon, what is it?" Gil asked.

"I think you may not want to be," Sara said. "Why?" he asked, getting confused.

"I have messed everything up and if you want to leave that's fine, I will understand."

"How have you done that, by having my baby?"

Sara turned to him, "How did… did Annie tell you?"

Gil kissed her, "Darling, I know your cycles as well as you do and you have missed one of them."

Sara buried her head in his shoulder and cried, "I was so afraid you would be upset. You would not want me and the baby."

"Nothing could be further from the truth," Gil said, "I not only want and long for a child with you but also would be honored to have you as my wife." All Sara could do was nod her head "yes" and cry. Gil kisses her again then said, "Let's go inside, I'm freezing." Sara whispered something in his ear that made him smile.

The others were in the living room huddled around the fireplace when Gil said, "I have an announcement to make." All eyes turned to him. "Sara has agreed to become my wife." Gil told them. "We will make all the arrangements when we get back to Vegas, we want you all to come," Sara added.

Gil's eyes lit up, "I have a better idea. Lets do it now - here." Sara looked at him, "What?" "There is a chapel here in town, all we need to do is fill out the paper work - unless you would rather have a more traditional wedding?

Sara wrapped her arms around Gil's neck, "What about our relationship has even been TRADITIONAL. I think here would be beautiful."

"Does this mean no cross country?" Greg asked, almost sounding happy.

"Not at all," Sara said, "The chapel is open early. We can do that first."

An idea popped into Gil's head, he smiled as he whispered something in Sara's ear. "That sounds beautiful," she said.

"This calls for a toast," Jim said, passing a glass of wine to everyone except Sara - she got apple juice, "To Gil and Sara, love, happiness and a long life together." Everyone talked a little more when Sara suddenly said, "Oh I forgot. I got you something."

Walking over to Annie she handed her a box. Annie gave her a funny look, "It is not my birthday?"

"I know but - well open it anyway," Sara said. Annie opened the box and laughed as she pulled out a pair of footie pajamas. "You said you liked mine," Sara said smiling, "I seen these in that department store we stopped at yesterday."

Annie hugged her, "They are adorable." Gil elbowed Jim, "And the zipper goes ALL the way down." Jim smirked, "Now that could be fun."

Annie slapped at him, "You are a dirty old man." Jim kissed her, "And you are a sexy old lady." "Yuck, we really don't have to hear about that," Greg said. Everyone laughed.

"All right children," Gil said, "Busy day tomorrow, I suggest we all turn in." Warrick smiled wide, "Don't have to tell me twice." He grabbed Catherine's hand and headed upstairs.

"I'll be up in a couple of minutes," Gil said to Sara, "I need to make a few arrangements." Sara nodded and followed the rest upstairs.

Catherine came from their bathroom wrapped in only a towel, "Later," was all she had to say. Warrick lay her on the bed, his kisses started at Catherine's belly and went down one leg. He licked his way back up her other leg. Little whimpers left Catherine's lips as Warrick sucked her clit into his mouth.

Warrick expertly slid a finger inside, easily finding that allusive spot and massaging it as his tongue worked it's magic on her clit. Catherine body buckled and trembled as she cried his name, releasing herself for him.

Warrick never left her womanhood until he had devoured all she had to give, then slowly he entered her. Each movement was perfectly timed to match Catherine's. They exchanged words of love as they rocked together, Warrick's lips found Catherine's as his body released it's self.

Gil had made his phone calls and crawled in bed next to Sara, she was still shivering. "You all right?" he asked. "I'm fine," she said, "Just so - overwhelmed." "Honey, if things are moving to fast just say so," Gil said, "We can slow it down."

Sara kissed Gil then cuddled next to him, "Everything is fine. I have just never felt so much love and happiness."

Gil wrapped her in his arms, he knew tonight was about cuddling not about making love. But that was alright with him, his Sara was going to be his forever and nothing could make him happier.


	4. Chapter 4

_Want to wrap this one up, I am working on a longer one. Thanks to all who read and reviewed._

TUESDAY: The next morning after breakfast the team meant Jack and his wife at the chapel. With the proper paperwork filled out and Jim and Annie by their sides, Gil and Sara became husband and wife.

"I have never known anyone to go cross country skiing after they are married," Jack's wife said. Jack smiled, "I have known this man for sometime - he has never done anything that could be considered normal." "Is everything taken care of?" Gil asked Jack. Jack nodded.

"What's that all about?" Catherine asked. "You'll see," was all Gil would say. At the headquarters for the cross country trip they were all fitted with ski's and give a few basic pointers and they were off.

Gil had been right, the country side was breathtakingly beautiful. There had been a fresh blanket of snow thanks to the snow fall from last night. Even Greg and Archie were beginning to enjoy it. No one spoke, they all just took in the beauty of it all. As they glided along on their skies they could see the abundance of wildlife.

They seem a deer, an elk and moose. The animals looked at the humans as more of a nuisance then anything else. Off in the distance they could see the Rocky the chalet the croup gathered around a large fireplace and drank warmed cider.

There they talked about how lovely it was. It was at the table that Gil reviled the rest of his plan.

"My wife and I would like some alone time," Gil said, "so I have arranged for Jack to bring the car up here. Sara and I have a room here for the night and will meet you all back at the cabin tomorrow morning in plenty enough time to pack and load the van."

With that said he stood and took Sara's hand, "Mrs. Grissom." Sara smiled and followed Gil.

The guide told the others that they would be leaving in 15 minutes, he also told them that there was a bus back to headquarters for those who so chose to, no one did, everyone agreed the view it was much to beautiful to waist on a bus trip.

In their room Gil pulled Sara into a deep passionate kiss. "Gil, I love you so," Sara said. Gil smiled as he slowly undressed her. Gil nodded to the bed, Sara smiled and lay down.

"On your stomach," Gil whispered. Sara turned, Gil eased her to the edge of the bed and with slow and gentle movements rubbed her back. "That feels so good," Sara said. Gil bent and kissed the back of her neck. "So does that," Sara said, a soft moan coming from deep within her.

Gil straddled her and slowly left a trail of kisses down her back to her bottom. Gil kissed her cheeks, "You have such a sexy ass." Sara giggled. Gil reached up and grabbed a pillow and placed it under Sara's belly, her womanhood completely exposed. Gil inhaled deeply, Sara's scent aroused him.

Gil licked from Sara's opening up to her clit, he pulled her clit into his mouth as sucked deeply as he massaged her butt cheeks. Sara moaned deeply when Gil went from her clit to her opening, pumping her with his tongue. Sara came quickly and hard, Gil continued licking as he enjoyed and drank the divine honey she offered him.

Gil was not about to give up, he eased her to her back, his tongue licking her inner thighs. With Sara still quivering Gil went back to her clit, pulling it back in his mouth and sucking at it. Sara whispered his name as he inserted first one then two fingers in her pumping and massaging her spot as he sucked her clit.

Blissfully, she screamed his name, gripping at the bed begging him not to stop. Each suck, each pump of his fingers sent her further into ecstasy. Her body was alive under his touch. Sara grabbled the bed sheets and screamed as she once more squirted her honey into Gil's mouth.

Gil continued to lick at her, pulling his fingers out and then lapping at her entrance until she started to settle. Gil positioned himself to enter her. "I want to taste you," Sara whispered. Gil lay on his back.

She looked into his eyes as her tongue gently slid up the length of his manhood, a moan escape his throat. Sara grabbed him at the base of his manhood, she slowly pushed her hands upward, feeling the skin move over his taut member. Sara stopped when she reached the head to place a tender kiss.

She could feel his body react to her movements, as she encased him wholly in her mouth, her tongue moving around generously. Sucking, licking and kissing moved Gil to his release. Sara heard him cry out her name. She felt the violent, but beautiful, explosion in her mouth and swallowed quickly...not wanting to lose one drop.

Satisfied that she had caught all of it, she slowly released his manhood. Sara lay next to him, closing her eyes. To her surprise Gil was not finished, once more he was between her legs, pushing her legs farther apart so he could lick at every bit of her wonderful womanhood. He felt her body shudder and quiver with each flick of his tongue. Suddenly, she tightened her hold on the headboard and lifted her hips completely off the bed, sobbing with pleasure.

Gil's manhood, which had come back to full length, almost exploded from the sounds of her ecstatic, sexy moans as for the third time that night Sara gave all she had to him. Gil moved next to her, Sara straddled him and eased his manhood into her opening. Sara rocked as Gil reached for her breasts. Sara changed tempo, her hands on his legs she pumped faster as her breast bounced.

Moving his legs, Gil positioned them so he could push himself up into her as she came down on him. Their speed increased, he pushed harder feeling his balls tighten and his wave start. His wave came crashing down onto him as his seed was released. Her name fell from his lips as his manhood started to soften and a shiver ran throughout his body. Sara rolled from atop him and into his arms, it was there that sleep found them and where she still was the next morning.

WEDNESDAY: Morning broke on their last day. At the cabin, everyone was busy packing and getting things ready for their drive back to Vegas.

"Morning all," Gil said, as he and Sara walked in the door. "Did you have fun last night?" Archie asked. Gil just raised his eyebrow and said nothing, Sara just smiled. "Where's Greg?" Gil asked, "We brought pastries."

"Right here," came a voice form behind them. Gil turned to see Greg on a pair of crutches and a cast on his leg, "What on earth happened to you?" "I would like to say I broke my leg chasing a beautiful blond, but I didn't," Greg said.

Archie laughed, "When we got back Greg said he would like to go ice skating so we all went and guess who fell?" "Greg?" Sara said. "No," Archie said, "I did. Greg's skates got tangled in mine as he was trying to help me up." "Yeah, see what happens when you try to be a good sport," Greg said.

"But tell them the rest of it Greg," Nick said. Greg laughed, "I meant a gorgeous red headed nurse at the ER and we went out to dinner. Better still, she is coming to Vegas for her vacation and we agreed to hook up again."

With everything packed and the van loaded the group said good bye to Jack and his wife and started their drive back to Vegas. Nick took the first turn at driving with Sophia at shotgun, surprisingly everyone was quiet.

Way in the back of the van Gil said to Sara, "I called Ecklie and told him everything and arranged for us to have another week off for a honeymoon, where would you like to go?"

"Someplace warm," Sara said, "I think I have had enough of the cold for a while." Gil kissed her, "How about Hawaii?" "MMM, sounds wonderful," Sara said, resting her head on his shoulder.

Sara closed her eyes and smiled, things would never be the same back in that crazy city that never sleeps, she had the man of her dreams as her husband and soon they would have a child - no, life would only be better.

The End


End file.
